The Ninja
The Ninja are a team formed by Wu to protect the land of Ninjago. Since their formation, they have fought Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, and The Preeminent, Morro and the Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm. Members Classified by Being in a Theme Song * Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy, Former Master of Golden Power) * Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) * Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) ** P.I.X.A.L. (Zane's Advisor) * Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth) * Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) * Nya (Water Ninja/Samurai X/Master of Water) * Sensei Wu (Teacher/Master of Creation) * Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Former Master of Destruction, now deceased) Honorary Members * Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) * Dareth (Brown Ninja) Allies * Misako (Lloyd's Mother) * Ed (Jay's Father) * Edna (Jay's Mother) * Lou (Cole's Father) * Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) * Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) * Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) * Ronin (Business Partner) * Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) * Skulkin ("All of Nothing") * Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridors of Elders") * Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", presumably now destroyed) * Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") * Dragons ** Elemental Dragons ** Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) *** Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) *** Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) *** Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) *** Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Trivia * Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. ** This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." * Every main and honorary member of the team has turned against their allies at some point: ** Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and halfway in the second season. ** Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and was possessed by Morro in Season 5. ** Cole was hypnotized by Skales. ** Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). ** P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg and Sensei Wu were controlled by The Overlord. ** The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. ** Skylor was working for Chen. ** Kai was corrupted by the Staff of Elements. ** Ronin was the major antagonist in "Shadow of Ronin," and betrayed the Ninja in "The Crooked Path." ** Misako was controlled by Bansha in "Grave Danger." * The Six Ninja have learned two martial arts over the course of the series: Spinjitzu (which the ninja learned in the pilot episodes and season one) and Airjitzu (a similar art that was an addition to the previous, that they learned in season five). ** Nya was the only ninja that chose not to learn Airjitzu (or at least not with the others), possibly because her Spinjitzu abilities were still a secret. * The four original Ninja have had a featured set of weapons in every season, except for the fourth one. ** The first ones were the Golden Weapons , which they used in the pilot episodes and Season 1, but they were destroyed in Season 2. ** The second weapons they obtained were the Elemental Blades at the end of Season 2, though they have been unseen after that season. ** The third weapons they used were the Techno Blades in Season 3. ** The weapons they currently have are the Aeroblades. Gallery Groups Black Ninja.png|The Ninja meeting for the first time LEGO-Ninjago-Season-3.jpg|Promotional art for Season 1 Ninjago-tv-01.jpg|A group photo near the end of Season 2 Rebooted1010.jpg|Promotional art for the Ninja in Season 3 Ninja5.png|All five of the Ninja in Season 3 MasterVictory.png|The Ninja with the Elemental Masters near the end of Season 4 Ninjago12.jpg Members and Allies MasterWuCGI.png|Sensei Wu GarmadonCGI.png|Sensei Garmadon (Deceased or Alive) DSLloydCGI.png|Lloyd Garmadon DSKaiCGI.png|Kai DeepstoneZaneCGI.png|Zane DSColeCGI.png|Cole DSJayCGI.png|Jay NinjaNyaCGI.png|Nya Misa.png|Misako Skylor.png|Skylor Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L. RoninCGI.png|Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker Edna1.png|Edna Walker Lou1.png|Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien Borg.png|Cyrus Borg TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters Samukai.png|Skulkin SrpntnPeaks.png|Serpentine StoneArmyCreated.jpg|Stone Army Nindroids30.png|Nindroids ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp) Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Creation Category:Energy Category:Golden Power Category:Water Category:Airjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Elemental masters Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:2015 characters Category:2015 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2013